In vehicle engineering there is a constant need to improve the active and passive safety of a motor vehicle. In order to improve both the active and passive safety it is necessary for travel data of the motor vehicle to be acquired and further processed quickly and reliably. This is the only way that safety-related devices for active safety (for example ABS systems) or for passive safety (for example airbags) can be actuated.
These systems can operate reliably only if relevant data is acquired efficiently by means of sensors. For example, in the event of an impact an impulse is applied to the motor vehicle in a very short time.